


Гильденстерн и Розенкранц уползли

by azzy_aka_papademon, Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [14]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, Юмор, пост-канон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: На самом деле уползли!
Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Гильденстерн и Розенкранц уползли

**Author's Note:**

> — используется отрывок из "Гамлета" в переводе Б. Пастернака

— По крайней мере, ничего хуже с нами уже не случится, — Гильденстерн огляделся с оптимизмом, — мы уже в могиле.  
Они с Розенкранцем и вправду были в могиле. Одной на двоих. Глубокой и довольно просторной. И пока их не засыпали землей, ни о чем вообще можно не беспокоиться.

К этому все и шло. Сначала их по морю послали вместе с принцем Гамлетом в Англию — что, как известно, все равно, что послать ко всем дьяволам. Не успели добраться до сухопутных дьяволов, как напали морские — пираты.  
Скрипели снасти, свистели абордажные крючья, трещали по швам борта кораблей и — хланокровие Гильденстерна. Он терпеть не мог внезапных поворотов — как в театральных сюжетах, так и в реальной жизни.  
Он любил стабильность. Четкие выверенные планы, которые исполняются точно и в срок. Понятные простые формулировки. Однозначные приказы.  
А приказ был — сопровождать принца повсюду, как верные друзья.  
Поэтому, когда Гамлет в пылу схватки сиганул за борт и оказался на пиратской палубе, Гильденстерн и Розенкранц сиганули следом. И точно так же добрались вместе с ним обратно — в родную Данию.  
Принц продолжал бормотать себе под нос, размахивать руками и квохтать. Розенкранц и Гильденстерн продолжали следовать за ним, как наседки за цыпленком.  
Куда бы того ни занесло в поисках червей, пусть даже на кладбище.

Гамлет присел на торчащий холмик и забил «крыльями».

— Не удивлюсь, если он снесет пару яиц королю, который отправил его в Англию, — задумчиво заметил Розенкранц, выглядывая из могилы. Длинные патлы растрепались по грязному лбу. — В благодарность.  
— Лишь бы нам не снес, — Гильденстерн надавил ему на макушку и заставил пригнуться.

Могила была свежая, как только что выпеченная корзиночка для пирожного. Розенкранц тут же схватился за сахарную белую косточку, торчащую из стенки, и потянул на себя. Она не поддавалась.  
— Если один могильщик тратит на выкопку могилы два часа, — Розенкранц упоенно расшатывал кость, крошки земли осыпались ему на сапоги, — то сколько он выкопает могил без перерыва на сон и еду за год?  
Гильденстерн посмотрел на закатное небо, пошевелил губами. Задачка уровня начальной школы, а он все-таки университет закончил. С дипломом философа.  
— Четыре тысячи триста семьдесят девять.  
— Ты потерял одну могилу.  
— Нет.  
— Их должно быть четыре тысячи триста восемьдесят, — Розенкранц продолжал упорно расшатывать могильные устои. И он закончил факультет математики. — Если делить количество часов в году на количество затраченного времени на работу.  
— Когда могильщик похоронит предпоследнего клиента, кто заплатит ему за похороны последнего? — Гильденстерн скептично поднял бровь. — Поэтому четыре тысячи триста семьдесят девять. Или ты думаешь, он будет работать за спасибо? Ты видел этих меркантильных сволочей?

Они оба синхронно выглянули из могилы.  
Гамлет продолжал кудахтать, но уже не в одиночку, а с кладбищенским тружеником, который бодро выгребал землю из новой ямы:  
— Бедный Йорик! Я знал его! — и лез целоваться с черепом. Ну, сумасшедший, что с него взять? Откопал себе друга и лобзается в зубы.

Под заунывные песнопения священника приближалась процессия.

_**Лаэрт**  
Опускайте гроб!  
Пусть из ее неоскверненной плоти  
Взрастут фиалки! — Помни, грубый поп:  
Сестра на небе ангелом зареет,  
Когда ты в корчах взвоешь._

_**Гамлет**  
То есть как; Офелия?!_

Розенкранц наконец достал то, что выкапывал. Заглянул в дыру и радостно залез рукой по плечо.

_**Лаэрт**  
Не надо. Погодите засыпать.  
Еще раз заключу ее в объятья._

_(Прыгает в могилу)._

_Заваливайте мертвую с живым!  
На ровном месте взгромоздите гору,  
Которая превысит Пелион  
И голубой Олимп._

_**Гамлет** (прыгает в могилу)  
Я любил Офелию, и сорок тысяч братьев  
И вся любовь их — не чета моей.  
Скажи, на что ты в честь ее способен?_

Теперь перед Розенкранцем высилась целая горка выкопанных косточек — мелких, пожелтевших. Он собрал волосы в хвостик, сел и потер руки в предвкушении.

_**Лаэрт** (борется с ним)  
Чтоб тебя, нечистый!_

_**Король**  
Он вне себя._

_**Королева**  
Не трогайте его._

Розенкранц подергал Гильденстерна за отворот сапога: погляди, что у меня есть! В ответ Гильденстерн вздернул Розенкранца за шиворот вверх: да у меня круче, ты только зацени этот царственный курятник! Они готовы друг друга насмерть заклевать!

_**Гамлет**  
Я знать хочу, на что бы ты решился?  
Рыдал? Рвал платье? Дрался? Голодал?  
Пил уксус? Крокодилов ел? Все это  
Могу и я. Ты слезы лить пришел?  
В могилу прыгать, мне на посмеянье?  
Живьем зарытым быть? Могу и я._

_**Королева**  
Не обращайте на него вниманья.  
Когда пройдет припадок, он опять  
Придет в себя и станет тих, как голубь._

_(Все уходят)_

Розенкранц и Гильденстерн переглянулись. Их подопечный был и так не самый приятный тип временами, но тут превзошел себя. Тащиться за ним в замок совсем не хотелось. Они слишком долго выбирались из лабиринтов Эльсинора, и вернуться туда — сродни снова попасть в ловушку.  
В конце концов, у парня есть дядя-отец и тетка-мать, с которых родительские обязанности не снимались.  
Розенкранц вернулся к своим косточкам. Сел на корточки на дне могилы и перебирал их, складывая то так, то эдак.  
Бодро стучала лопата могильщика, который в одиночку забрасывал землей гроб несчастной брошенной девицы.  
Сверху жизнерадостно скалился оставленный белый череп. Гамлет забыл своего Йорика.

— Сцена, конечно, вышла безобразная, — Гильденстерн задумчиво дергал себя за серьгу в проколотом ухе. Топтался рядом с другом. Четыре шага туда, четыре обратно. Его дотошный ум не знал покоя.  
— Вместо достойных похорон драка, как на свадьбе, — подтвердил Розенкранц, не поднимая головы.  
— И принц собрался съесть крокодила.  
— В Эльсиноре есть крокодилы?  
— Я не видел. Если не считать местной кухарки.  
— Значит, он заведомо обещает то, что не может выполнить.  
— Скорее, он использует парадокс. Рассуждение, которое противоречит здравому смыслу. Любой крокодил удивится, если ему сообщат, что его живьем сожрет какой-то принц.  
— Скорее, крокодил сам сожрет его.  
— И запьет уксусом. Хотя крокодил не в состоянии полюбить как сорок тысяч братьев.  
— Ха! — Розенкранц даже отвлекся от перебирания косточек. — Что это за новая мера любви — в братьях? Может, введем ее в задачи для школяров? Гамлет любит Офелию так, как сорок тысяч братьев любить не могут, сколько дробей составит любовь настоящего брата Офелии?  
— Прежде всего, любить не могут — это отрицательное утверждение. Если бы у бедняжки покойницы было сорок тысяч братьев, я бы глянул, как принц бросает им это в лицо. Что они любить не могут. Что парни сказали бы на это?  
— Ну, с Лаэртом Гамлет уже будет биться на дуэли.  
— То есть, Гамлету мало того, что из-за него погибла дочь того несчастного старика, он еще хочет прикончить и его сына.  
— Ну да, старика-то он зарезал раньше.  
— Типичный гуманист своего времени.

Они помолчали.  
Розенкранц снова вернулся к косточкам.  
Гильденстерн задумчиво покачивался с пятки на носок и обратно.  
Эльсинор темнел зловещей громадой.

— Так что, останемся здесь? — неуверенно спросил Розенкранц.  
— Где «здесь»? В могиле? — не удержался от сарказма Гильденстерн.

Скрипучий стариковский голос заставил их обоих поднять лица к закатному небу.  
— Нет, братцы, это моя могила, — ворчал могильщик, стоя над ними. — Нет такого закона, чтобы вы вдвоем занимали одно место. Ишь, придумали экономию! Ну, вот и валите отсюда!  
Он еще раз взглянул вслед уходящей процессии, словно подсчитывая в уме:  
— Мне сегодня еще три могилы для этих бездельников рыть. Давайте, благородные господа, брысь. Не для вас копано.

— Три? — Гильденстерн начал загибать перед его лицом пальцы. — Вы точно не ошиблись?  
— Да, одна уже готова, осталось еще три.  
И Гильденстерн задумчиво посмотрел в спину процессии, которую замыкали королева, Лаэрт, король и Гамлет.

Белый череп тоже смотрел.

— Я же говорил, все могильщики — меркантильные сволочи, — Гильденстерн вылез первый и протянул руку Розенкранцу.  
Но тот с блаженной улыбкой первооткрывателя потыкал пальцем вниз, себе под ноги:  
— Смотри, что у меня есть!  
Гильденстерн склонил голову налево, потом направо. Пытаясь рассмотреть и понять. Странная клетка, а за ней кривые буквы. Бессмыслица.  
Гильденстерн обреченно вздохнул и поправил гульфик:  
— Раньше был бутерброд, которым не лезет в рот. И конструкция из бумаги, которая смешно шуршит, если ее смять. А это зачем? Кому такая ерунда вообще может понадобиться?  
Розенкранц обиженно шмыгнул носом. Но от вновь протянутой руки не отказался.

Привязанные лошади ждали у ограды.  
— Куда теперь?  
Гильденстерн встал, как было в замке, и значительно показал рукой:  
— Мы приехали с юга.  
Розенкранц отвязал лошадей. Гильденстерн натянул до глаз дорожный платок.  
Эльсинор темнел на востоке.  
А они отправились на юг.

На дне брошенной могилы сиротливо остались странная клетка и сложенные из косточек буквы:  
#бедныйорик.


End file.
